sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
SEGA Megadrive
La Mega Drive,' '''ou ''Genesis en Amérique du Nord, est une console de jeux vidéo de quatrième génération conçue et commercialisée par le constructeur japonais SEGA Enterprises, Ltd. La SEGA Mega Drive est une console de jeux vidéo en 16-bits sortie au Japon en 1988, en Amérique du Nord en 1989, et en région PAL en 1990. Elle a été vendue sous le titre de Sega Genesis en Amérique du Nord, puisque SEGA n'était pas capable de sécuriser les droits légaux au nom de « Mega Drive » dans cette région. La Mega Drive était la troisième console de salon de SEGA et le successeur de la Sega. La Mega Drive fait partie de l'ère de la quatrième génération de consoles et la première parmi elles de sa génération à achever un commerce rentable en Europe et en Amérique du Nord. Elle est le résultat d'un concours entre le TurboGrafx-16 (sortie un an avant) et la Super Nintendo Entertainment System (sortie deux ans plus tard). La Mega Drive débute sa production au Japon en 1988 et s'est terminée avec le dernier nouveau jeu sorti au Brésil en 2002. Avec une durée de vie de quatorze ans et 4.9 millions d'exemplaires vendus, elle est devenue la console de SEGA la plus couronnée de succès. La console a un legs avec certains jeux disponibles sur la console offerts en téléchargement vers des consoles modernes, des traductions de fan et un développement de jeu indé. Histoire La Mega Drive est la troisième console de Sega, elle succède à la Master System. Sega sort d'abord la console au Japon sous le nom de Mega Drive en 1988, la console est ensuite lancée en 1989 en Amérique du Nord, renommée Genesis sur ce territoire. En 1990, la console sort dans la plupart des autres territoires en tant que Mega Drive. Conçue par une équipe de recherche et de développement supervisée par Masami Ishikawa, le hardware de la Mega Drive est adapté du System 16 pour borne d'arcade. Le système prend en charge une ludothèque de plus de 900 jeux créés par Sega et par un large éventail d'éditeurs tiers, publiés sous forme de cartouche de jeu vidéo. Au Japon, la Mega Drive ne se vend pas aussi bien que ses deux principales concurrentes, la Super Nintendo de Nintendo et la PC-Engine de NEC. Cependant, fort de sa riche expérience en salles d'arcade et prenant de court Nintendo sur le marché des consoles 16 bits, Sega parvient à positionner la Mega Drive en Amérique du Nord et en Europe, où elle connait un succès considérable avec la captation de la majorité du marché 16 bits dans plusieurs territoires, particulièrement aux États-Unis et au Royaume-Uni. Les principaux composants qui œuvrent à son succès sont ses portages de jeux vidéo d'arcade, la popularité de la série Sonic the Hedgehog, plusieurs franchises connues de jeux de sport, ainsi qu'un marketing offensif envers un public jeune qui positionne le système comme étant la console « cool » pour les adolescents. Bien que Sega domine le marché en Amérique du Nord et en Europe pendant plusieurs années, la sortie de la Super Nintendo donne lieu à une farouche bataille pour des parts de marché dans ces territoires, une rivalité souvent qualifiée de « guerre des consoles » par les journalistes et les historiens. Comme cette compétition attire de plus en plus l'attention du grand public auprès de l'industrie vidéoludique, la Mega Drive et plusieurs de ses jeux les plus médiatisés suscitent d'importantes analyses juridiques sur des questions liées à la rétroingénierie et à la violence dans les jeux vidéo. La controverse entourant des titres violents comme Night Trap et Mortal Kombat conduit Sega à créer le Videogame Rating Council, le prédécesseur de l'Entertainment Software Rating Board. À la fin de son cycle de vie, bien que finalement distancée par la Super Nintendo, et en particulier au Japon, la console compte environ 40 millions d'exemplaires vendus dans le monde. C'est le succès le plus important de Sega sur le marché des consoles. La Mega Drive et ses jeux restent populaires parmi les fans, les collectionneurs, les passionnés de musiques de jeux vidéo, et les amateurs d'émulation. Des rééditions de la console sous licence sont encore produites dans les années 2010, et plusieurs développeurs de jeux vidéo indépendants continuent à produire des jeux compatibles avec ce système. Sortie en 1994, la Saturn succède à la Mega Drive. Lancement Au moment du lancement de la Mega Drive, Nintendo détient avec la NES 92 % du marché japonais et 95 % du marché nord-américain des consoles de jeux vidéo. Le précédent modèle de Sega, la Master System, ayant été boudé dans les salons japonais et américains. Sega met en vente la Mega Drive à 21 000 yens au Japon le 29 octobre 1988, cependant le lancement est éclipsé par la sortie du jeu Super Mario Bros. 3 une semaine plus tôt. La couverture positive de la console par les magazines Famitsu et Beep! aide à établir un public, mais Sega expédie seulement 400 000 unités la première année. Afin d'augmenter les ventes, Sega sort différents jeux et périphériques, y compris un logiciel de comptabilité permettant de gérer ses comptes, le Mega Anser. Malgré cela, la Mega Drive est incapable de rattraper la Famicom, elle demeure à une distante troisième place au Japon derrière la Super Famicom de Nintendo et la PC Engine de NEC tout au long de l'ère 16 bits. La date de sortie du système en Amérique du Nord est annoncée par Sega pour le 9 janvier 198918. À l'époque, Sega n'a pas de chiffre d'affaires ni de structure de commercialisation sur ce continent, la distribution de la Master System y est assurée par Tonka. Insatisfait par la prestation de Tonka, Sega cherche un nouveau partenaire pour commercialiser la Mega Drive en Amérique du Nord et propose les droits à Atari Corporation, qui ne possède pas encore de système 16 bits. David Rosen fait une proposition à Jack Tramiel, le PDG d'Atari, ainsi qu'à Michael Katz, le président de la division divertissements électroniques d'Atari. Tramiel décline l'offre, la jugeant trop coûteuse, et choisit de se concentrer sur l'Atari ST. Sega se résout à commercialiser la console par le biais de sa filiale Sega of America, qui réalise un lancement limité le 14 août 1989 dans les villes de New York et de Los Angeles. La console sort cette même année à partir du 15 septembre dans tout le reste du pays sous un bundle comportant une manette et le jeu Altered Beast, pour un prix de vente de 190 dollars1. La version européenne de la console sort le 30 novembre 1990, composée elle aussi du bundle comprenant le jeu Altered Beast. Elle est mise en vente à 190 livres sterling au Royaume-Uni. S'appuyant sur le succès de la Master System, la Mega Drive devient la console la plus populaire en Europe. Étant donné que la Mega Drive est déjà vielle de deux ans au moment de sa sortie sur le continent, plus de jeux sont disponibles lors de cette mise sur le marché par rapport aux lancements dans d'autres régions. Les portages de titres d'arcade comme Altered Beast, Golden Axe et Ghouls'n Ghosts, disponibles dans les magasins lors du lancement, donnent une image forte de la puissance de la console et démontrent sa capacité à fournir une expérience de jeu semblable à l'arcade. La sortie de la Mega Drive en Europe est organisée par Virgin Mastertronic, la société est ensuite rachetée par Sega en 1991 et devient Sega of Europe. D'autres entreprises participent à la distribution de la console dans divers pays. Ozisoft gère le lancement et la commercialisation de la Mega Drive en Australie, comme la compagnie l'avait auparavant fait avec la Master System. Au Brésil, la Mega Drive est lancée par Tec Toy en 199023, un an seulement après la sortie brésilienne de la Master System. Tec Toy produit également des jeux exclusivement destinés au marché brésilien et débute en 1995 un réseau informatique pour le système appelé Sega Meganet. En Inde et au Pakistan, Sega conclut un accord de distribution avec Shaw Wallace au printemps 1995 dans le but de contourner un droit d'importation de 80 %25,26. Samsung est chargé de la vente et de la distribution de la console en Corée du Sud, où elle y est rebaptisée « Super Gam*Boy », elle conserve le logo Mega Drive à côté du nom de Samsung. Elle y est plus tard renommée « Super Aladdin Boy ». Guerre des consoles Ajouts supplémentaires Ère des 32-bit et au-delà Émulation Compatibilité de système Périphériques La manette standard de la Mega Drive adopte une forme arrondie, comprend une croix directionnelle, trois boutons principaux, et un bouton start. Sega lance une version à six boutons en 1993 ; cette manette est légèrement plus petite, et dispose de trois boutons supplémentaires en façade, semblables au design de boutons de certains jeux de combat populaires sur borne d'arcade, tel que Street Fighter II. En outre, Sega publie également une version sans fil à six boutons, le Remote Arcade Pad. La Mega Drive est également rétrocompatible avec la Master System. Le premier périphérique du système à voir le jour, le Master System Converter (ou Power Base Converter en Amérique du Nord), permet la lecture des jeux Master System. Cependant il reste uniquement compatible avec le premier modèle de la console en raison de sa forme spécialement adaptée à ce dernier. Un deuxième modèle, le Master System Converter 2, plus compact mais abandonnant la compatibilité avec les jeux au format Sega Card sort seulement en Europe, compatible cette fois-ci avec les deux modèles de la console. Plusieurs autres périphériques apportant des fonctionnalités supplémentaires à la console sortent. Le Sega Menacer est un pistolet optique utilisé avec les jeux compatibles. Des entreprises tierces créent également des pistolets optique, comme le Pistol conçu par American Laser Games et le Justifier de Konami. Sortie pour les logiciels de création artistique, la souris Mega Mouse dispose de trois touches et n'est compatible qu'avec quelques jeux, tel Eye of the Beholder. Une batte de baseball en plastique recouverte de mousse appelée BatterUP et le club de golf TeeVGolf sont sortis sur Mega drive et Super Nintendo. En novembre 1993, Sega sort le Sega Activator, un dispositif octogonal qui s'étend à plat sur le sol et qui convertit des mouvements physiques du joueur dans les entrées du jeu. Plusieurs jeux d'envergure, comprenant Mortal Kombat et Street Fighter II, sont adaptés pour supporter le périphérique. Le dispositif est un échec commercial, principalement en raison de son imprécision et de son prix élevé. Le rédacteur Craig Harris de chez IGN classe le Sega Activator à la troisième place du classement des pires contrôleurs de jeu vidéo jamais réalisés. Electronic Arts et Sega sortent des multitaps pour le système afin de permettre de jouer à plus de deux joueurs à la fois. Initialement, la version d'EA, le 4 Way Play, et l'adaptateur de Sega, le Team Player, supportent uniquement les titres propres à chaque éditeur. En réponse à de nombreuses plaintes à ce sujet, Sega déclare publiquement que « nous avons travaillé dur pour résoudre ce problème depuis que nous en avons la connaissance », et qu'un nouveau Team Player compatible avec tous les jeux multitap de la console doit sortir sous peu. Les jeux parus ultérieurement sont conçus pour fonctionner à la fois sur le 4 Way Play et le Team Player. Codemasters a également développé la cartouche J-Cart, offrant deux ports supplémentaires implantés sur la cartouche elle-même, bien que la technologie arrive tardivement dans la vie de la console et ne soit fonctionnelle qu'avec quelques jeux. Spécifications techniques CPU Vidéo Audio Mémoire Imports et exports Sega Nomad Sonic the Hedgehog Alors que Sega est à la recherche d'une série phare pour rivaliser avec la franchise Super Mario de Nintendo, mais aussi d'une mascotte pour l'entreprise, plusieurs dessins conceptuels de personnages sont présentés par son département de recherche et développement Sega. De nombreux résultats ressortent de leurs expériences lors de la conception du personnage, comprenant un tatou (retravaillé plus tard pour donner Mighty the Armadillo), un chien, un sosie de Theodore Roosevelt en pyjama (qui sert plus tard de base à la conception du Dr Robotnik), et un lapin (qui utilise ses oreilles extensibles pour collecter des objets, un aspect plus tard intégré dans Ristar). Finalement, le hérisson de couleur bleu sarcelle et hérissé de pointes imaginé par Naoto Ōshima, d'abord connu sous le nom de code « M. Needlemouse », est retenu pour devenir la nouvelle mascotte. La pigmentation bleue de Sonic est choisie pour correspondre à la teinte bleu de cobalt du logo de Sega, et le concept des chaussures est développé à partir d'un design inspiré des bottes de Michael Jackson avec l'adjonction de la couleur rouge, dont l'idée provient à la fois du Père Noël et du contraste de ces couleurs sur l'album Bad de Jackson. Sa personnalité est basée sur l'attitude « can do » de Bill Clinton. Un groupe composé de quinze personnes commence à travailler sur le premier Sonic the Hedgehog, et se renomme Sonic Team. Bien que Katz n'apprécie pas l'idée de Sonic, certain que ce dernier ne serait pas populaire auprès de la plupart des enfants américains, la stratégie de Kalinske de placer Sonic the Hedgehog en bundle porte ses fruits. En 1991, la sortie de Sonic the Hedgehog est une véritable révolution pour la marque. Non seulement le jeu renouvelle son image et lui apporte sa mascotte universelle, mais il renouvelle aussi le jeu de plates-formes. Jusque là les jeux du genre sont plutôt lents et le héros meurt au moindre contact avec un ennemi. Sonic le hérisson est cool, téméraire et il est très rapide. Avec ce gameplay rapide, Sonic the Hedgehog augmente considérablement la popularité de la Mega Drive en Amérique du Nord. Écoulé à plus de 4,34 millions d'exemplaires15, le jeu arrive au bon moment pour contrer la réponse de Nintendo à Sega, le lancement de la Super Nintendo. En juin 1992, Sega passe le prix de la console de 190 à 149 dollars aux États-Unis et inclut le jeu Sonic the Hedgehog. L'offre groupée proposant le jeu avec la console est créditée pour avoir aidé Sega à gagner 65 % de part de marché à l'encontre de Nintendo. Catégorie:Consoles Catégorie:Consoles de SEGA